


Fork in the Road

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fork in the Road

_He looks tired_ , Draco thought even as Harry's eyes sparked with desire when they settled on Draco. Perhaps a wife, three children, a career as Head Auror as well as a dirty little secret—and they didn't get much dirtier—was getting to be too much for him. 

When the clock struck nine, they both made their way to the small storeroom off the Ministry ballroom. 

Harry devoured Draco the second he stepped into the room, gripping his robes as he pulled him close, tongue thrusting into his mouth in a poor imitation of lovemaking.

Draco pulled away and waited. 

~*~

"You told her, didn't you?" He finally asked when it seemed Harry had no intention of speaking.

"I-" Harry paused, running his hand through his hair. "She knows." 

"What did she say?" Draco said, impatient. 

"Ginny wants a divorce," Harry sighed. 

Draco's heart clenched. Harry's family was too important. He would never leave them. 

Draco grasped Harry's hand and pulled it to his chest, holding it for a moment. He then dropped his lover's warm hand, and turned toward the door.

"Where are you going? I'm not leaving _you_. I'm leaving _her_."

"Of course you are," Draco replied smoothly.

"Prat."


End file.
